fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Lee Chan
Jackie Lee Chan was born April 1, 1990 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to parents Jennifer Lee and Jeremy Chan. While holding the world record for youngest person to sail across the Atlantic solo at age 17, she also led the research group who made the breakthrough in the cure for cancer which was named the Chan Cell after her. Growing up in Philadelphia, Chan attended the private Catholic school, Our Lady of Good Sorrow from elementary school through middle school. Excelling in school, Chan skipped second and fifth grade and began high school when she was 12 years old. As a young adolescent she attended the City Public High School due to her parents’ financial troubles when they were foreclosed out of their laundromat businesses and were unable to continue sending her to private school. Chan continued her education with determination and graduated as the Valedictorian with Honors. In addition to her academic success she also participated in three varsity sports all through high school and was named MVP 8 out of 12 seasons in varsity level sports. Graduating from high school at 16, Chan began her journey across the Atlantic, crossing it in just under 4 months. Prior to her voyage she embarked on many shorter excursions in order to prepare for the trial across the Atlantic and logically noted and worked out problems for any issue that might arise on her voyage. At the close of her trip, Chan was 17 and became the youngest person to cross the Atlantic on a solo mission. After returning home Chan attended college with peers of her own age. During her time in undergraduate and graduate school, Chan took part in meaningful research which led to her team of researchers discovering a cure for cancer in her senior year at the university. The process involving the use of enhanced white blood cells to fight the cancer is revolutionary in the medical field. Chan’s creation of the method for enhancing the cells led to the new cells taking her name, Chan Cells. As Chan finished her PhD program she continued to work on her cancer curing cells and test different variations of the enhancements before clinically testing the cells and allowing them for use on common citizens. Following her career in medicine Chan began her retirement with her husband in California in the South Bay region. In the Fall of 2040 Chan returned to school at UC Berkeley as a full time professor. As a professor in the department of life science, Chan delivers lectures on biological functions and teaches courses in modern medicine to hundreds of undergraduate students each year. In her spare time after retirement, Chan wrote an autobiography, providing a detailed chronology or her life. Starting from her young childhood memories, Chan depicts the obstacles and choices she made which led her to her successes and what she learned from her failures. In addition to her mother, father and sister, Chan married actor Andrew Garfield and has two husky dogs and two cats. Jaclyn Lee